


The Various Properties Of Sticky Notes

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-it Notes, Roommates, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: "There are three valid uses of post-its, really. Romance, mayhem, and murder." -Sabby1
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	The Various Properties Of Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/gifts).



> So, Sabby1 left a comment on one of my former stories and it gave me ideas~  
> (I'm too lazy to edit this right now so sorry for any mistakes, I promise I'll clean it up later)

**1\. Mayhem**

It was hate at first sight for Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, the occupants of Room 305 in the Rowling Hall dorms. 

It started, as these things often do, with a misunderstanding. 

Magnus had outright flirted with Alec who instantly took it as mockery. No one like Magnus Bane would ever be interested in someone like him. He told Magnus to screw himself. Magnus had made a flippant remark about the wonders of masturbation, but the first domino had fallen. 

It went downhill when they discovered their shared Chemistry class and began competing for best grades. When one would score higher on a test or assignment there would be gloating and alcohol on one side of the room and broody studying on the other. It quickly reached the point where neither man could say anything to the other without the conversation quickly deteriorating to a loud argument, at best, and an attempted fist fight at worst. The floor's RA had told them to work it out and they'd settled on shutting down all verbal communication. The necessary communication happened via sticky notes- they both had plenty to spare. 

Every day a new sticky note would pop up somewhere. On Magnus's side of the room: 'Do your bed'. Or on Alec's: 'Don't leave your books on the floor'. Often they appeared in the bathroom, signed with an M or an A respectively. 'It's your turn to clean the toilet'. 'Keep your hair products off the sink'. 'Stop using all the hot water'. 'Don't leave your makeup everywhere'. 

They'd developed a nearly fool proof system, a way to get out their grievances without letting it spiral into a full on fight. 

The sticky notes worked. Until they didn't. 

Until the morning Alec woke up to find red wine spilled over his Chemistry homework, blurring the answers that had taken him hours to write. Hours he'd been studying while Magnus had gossiped loudly with his friends on the other side of the room, sipping wine, the night before. Magnus, who was still asleep, one leg hanging off his bed, an arm slung over his face. 

Alec grabbed his damp homework and stormed out to do his best to salvage it, swearing to get his revenge then and there. 

Alec knows how much Magnus loves his precious 700 thread-count sheets, white as fresh snow. Magnus brags about them any chance he gets- not to Alec, but to his friends. Alec overhears and learns. So when he gets back from their shared Chemistry class, having handed in the homework he knew would get a grade of no higher than 50% (apparently 'my roommate spilled wine on my homework' isn't a valid excuse, he goes straight for the sheets. Magnus has a math class at the same time, meaning he'll be gone for at least two more hours.

Alec gathers the sheets into a laundry basket, throws in a red T-Shirt from the bottom of his closet, and heads for the laundromat. He studies English while he waits, ecstatic when the laundry finishes and Magnus's beloved sheets are a sunrise pink. He dumps them in a pile on Magnus's bed with a sticky note. 'Did your laundry for you'. He probably shouldn't feel as vindicated as he does at that moment, but he knows Magnus is going to flip out. The thought alone gets him through his afternoon classes. 

Alec doesn't get to be there to see Magnus's reactions to his sheets. By the time he gets back from his later classes it's clear that Magnus has been to their dorm, but he's no longer there. The pink sheets are stretched over Magnus's bed. Alec smirks at them, smug even when he finds all of his sticky notes missing. If that's the worst Magnus can do, he really isn't scared.

Except Alec finds his sticky notes- and so many more- two days later. Spread out in a rainbow pattern, covering every surface of his car that isn't glass. His beautiful mustang that was his graduation gift, with an untouched polish and shine. 

"If that asshole ruined the paint job, he is paying for it," Alec growls, gently tugging a sticky note off his car. 

Jace, who had the misfortune of being with Alec when he found his car, treads lightly. "I'm going to get a trash bag."

They spend the next forty five minutes removing sticky notes carefully so as to not ruin any of the paint. Finally, finally, Alec holds a bag of crumpled, multi-colored sticky notes in his hand, admiring his car. He's relieved to find it untarnished.

"So... can we get lunch now? I'm starving."

"Raincheck." Alec tosses the keys to Jace because he doesn't have a car and Alec's not a complete monster. "Don't hurt her."

"Where are you going?"

"To murder my roommate."

"Alec-"

But Alec ignores him, entirely focused on finding Magnus and making him _pay._

**2\. (Attempted) Murder**

Magnus is in their shared dorm room, reading and highlighting his philosophy textbook. He's not expecting Alec to barge in with a plastic bag in one hand and a murderous expression on his face. Magnus set down his highlighter, understanding right away. Alec had found the car he'd covered entirely in bright paper.

"I'm going to kill you."

They're the first words spoken in the dorm between the two of them in half a semester. Magnus thinks they don't bode well for either of them. He points at his pink sheets. "You didn't think I was going to just let you dye my sheets without doing something in return?"

"You touched my fucking car."

It looks like Alec is barely holding himself back. Magnus knows he's about two wrong words away from getting socked in the face, but he's never let that stop him before. He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "You dyed my sheets."

"You could've hurt the paint job!"

"I didn't though." 

Magnus wasn't _that much_ of an asshole. He'd done a google search beforehand. He knew ruining the paint on Alec's most treasured possession would be going a step too far. A step he would have to cough up the money to fix and he really didn't want to have to explain that one to his dad. 

Alec digs out a crumpled sticky note and before Magnus can even fathom what's happening, the wadded paper hits him between the eyes. It bounces off and falls to the floor. Magnus is equal parts stunned and furious. Alec is pulling out another folded up sticky note, but Magnus crosses the room before he can throw it. He catches Alec's wrists in his hands and in one fluid movement, has the taller man pressed to the wall, the bag of sticky notes falling to the carpet. 

Magnus presses into Alec's space. "Very mature Alexander."

"Let go." Alec's voice is practically a growl, but his face is flushed and Magnus doesn't think it's entirely from anger. At least, not if Alec is as physically affected by the proximity. 

"Sorry if I don't feel like letting you throw more paper at me."

Alec doesn't respond, but his foot catches Magnus's ankle just as he jolts forward, sending the two of them crashing to the ground. Somehow, Alec get's the upper hand, straddling Magnus's body, knees pressing Magnus's forearms into the carpet, hands on either side of his head, keeping Magnus pressed between him and the ground. 

"You're a dick."

"You're one to talk." Magnus bucks up in an attempt to throw Alec's body off of his, but all it does is result in their crotches rubbing together and yup- Alec is definitely as affected by their positions. It does distract the taller man enough that Magnus is able to twist an arm out of his grip and flip them. Having Alec beneath him is really no less arousing than their former position, but it gives Magnus the advantage of being able to straddle Alec's hips, pressing their clothed erections together, even as he holds Alec's hands above his head, wrists caught in his grip. The hold means he has to lean over Alec's upper body, their faces only inches away. Magnus can make out the array of colors in Alec's eyes and it's really not fair that his jerk of a roommate is so attractive. 

Alec is breathing hard, but Magnus doesn't think it's exertion. "Get off me."

"Make me."

Alec makes the same mistake Magnus had only moments ago, attempting to buck his hips up. The pressure makes them both groan. Magnus is able to hold his place above Alec and he smirks at the failed maneuver. 

"Is that all you-"

He's cut off when Alec surges up, crashing their lips together in a heated, unforgiving, kiss. It's all anger and adrenaline and Alec is licking into Magnus's mouth, dominating the kiss despite his position. Magnus moans when Alec pulls away, biting his lower lip- hard- and pressing his hips up again, this time in a deliberate movement. 

Magnus can't help himself, "Fuck me."

Alec jerks his arms, still held down by Magnus's iron grip. "Let go of my arms."

He does, half thinking Alec is taking advantage of the situation and is going to use it to get back on top- or, possibly, to actually punch Magnus in the face. It's what he's expecting, but he's too curious and too turned on to not listen. One of Alec's hands goes to his face, forcing their lips back together for more desperate kisses while the other tugs at Magnus's shirt. 

Magnus pulls back just long enough to discard his shirt and then sets to work on Alec's. The buttons take too long so he bunches up the fabric and pulls. It rips easily, buttons flying everywhere, leaving Alec's chest on display. Magnus thinks Alec is going to yell at him for ruining his shirt, but he only lets out a sound that goes directly to Magnus's dick, and mutters, "Fucking hot."

Magnus runs his hands over Alec's chest, sucking bruising marks onto his neck while Alec pushes whats left of his shirt off his shoulders. Alec's hands land on Magnus's hips, forcing them up so he can yank down his own pants, before pulling Magnus's down as well, underwear and all. 

Magnus's movements grow more frantic until he's grinding against a gasping Alec, sloppy kisses being exchanged, Alec's nails dragging down his back hard enough to scratch. When Alec thrusts his hips up at the same moment he bites a bruise onto Magnus's collarbone, Magnus tips over the edge, taking Alec with him. 

They don't move for a moment, both breathing hard, Magnus still basically in Alec's lap on the floor, their mess drying on Alec's chest. Magnus kind of wants to lick it up, drag his hands through Alec's hair and kiss him until they're up for a round two, but that's not what this is. So he slings his leg over the side of Alec's torso and stands up. "I'll let you take the first shower."

Magnus turns, collecting their clothes from around the room. He doesn't see Alec's reaction, but he hears his muttered words. 

"Yeah, uh good."

When he hears the door to the bathroom shut, Magnus drops the pile of clothes he's amassed and presses his face into his pillow. He's so screwed. 

**3\. Romance**

Alec thinks they should probably talk about what happened, but talking has never been their specialty. So they exist in a sort of awkward silence the rest of the night. Alec falls asleep, thinking about what it would be like to actually fuck Magnus. And then fall asleep next to him and... isn't that something. 

Alec wakes up to find Magnus already gone, but a cup of takeout coffee on his own nightstand. Next to it is a pale pink post it note. 'I had fun yesterday'. Alec sniffs the coffee and takes a small sip. It's not like he think's it's poisoned, but he does worry that Magnus is fucking with him and may have mixed salt or mustard or something into it. But it's just coffee. With one creamer and two sugars- just how Alec likes it. And it's still warm. 

He sips at the coffee as he gets ready for the day, wondering what it means and unable to find any decent answer. It's driving him crazy- which is hardly a new sensation when it comes to Magnus.

Alec expects things to be different now, but they're not. Not really. When Alec gets back from class, Magnus is already reading in his own bed. The man hardly spares him a glances as he sets down his backpack and takes out his homework. 

After a little while he hears Magnus huff from where he's taken out his own study materials. Their shared desk means Magnus is only a foot away, tapping the eraser of his pencil against his hand, chewing on his lip in frustration. Normally it would irritate Alec, but now he finds himself curious. He clears his throat. "What are you working on?"

Magnus glances over, eyes wide. "Calculus."

"Do you- uh- do you want help?" 

And that's different. Alec offering to help Magnus. But he owes him for the coffee. He tries to pretend that's all it is. 

"You know it?"

"Yeah."

There's a pause, a pregnant moment in which they both wait for Magnus's response. Alec feels like they're on the edge of a precipice, teetering between falling back into their old ways or starting something new and unknown. 

"If you don't mind..."

Alec looks over the page of math problems. He explains them to Magnus who looks adorably frustrated as he works through them. When he finishes the page, Magnus shoots Alec a small, hesitant smile that makes Alec's heart flip. How has he not noticed how cute Magnus was until now? Sure he'd noticed his roommate's attractiveness the moment they'd met, but he'd never thought of Magnus as _cute_ until now. He swallows his feelings and goes back to his own homework. 

It's nearing one am when he closes his textbook and yawns into his arm. He glances at Magnus to find him staring. He's not sure who moves first, but suddenly they're tumbling into Magnus's bed together- and yes his sheets are incredibly soft. He comes apart in Magnus's arms for the second time in two days, but this time, he gets to fall asleep there as well. 

Alec wakes before Magnus the next morning and finds Magnus still asleep when he's about to slip out the door. Before he leaves, he acts on his impulses and scribbles on a sticky note 'you're cute when you sleep'. He leaves it on Magnus's pillow for him to find and heads out the door. 

Things shift after that. Sticky notes continue to appear around their dorm as always, but rather than being chore reminders, they're little compliments, small flirtations. Alec saves all of the ones he finds from Magnus and makes sure to leave plenty for Magnus to find. They stop fighting, only having small arguments occasionally. And, more often than not, they end up in bed together. Usually for sex, but sometimes just for sleep. Alec is surprised to find just how much he enjoys it. 

When Alec comes across a sticky note on his desk one Thursday afternoon and reads it, he feels almost faint. 'Go on a date with me?'

He retrieves one of his own post-its and presses it directly below that one. 'Of course. Name the time and place'. 

The usage of sticky notes dies off over time. The post-it messages are replaced by words whispered into each other's skin or comments made over phone calls. When they graduate, about two years later, and move into an apartment, Alec doesn't think either of them has any sticky notes left. Until one morning in their kitchen, where he's enjoying having a day off to spend with Magnus. The man in question is pouring them mugs of coffee. "Darling, can you grab the milk?"

"Yeah, of course."

Alec opens the fridge, but freezes when his eyes land on the milk container. There's a bright pink sticky note stuck to the carton. Words written in dark ink spell out, 'Marry Me?'

"Magnus-" Alec spins around to find Magnus kneeling before him on the kitchen floor, holding an open ring box. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-"

Alec doesn't let him finish, falling to his knees and pressing his lips to Magnus's. "Yes, of course."

Magnus grins, sliding the ring onto Alec's finger. It's a perfect fit. "I love you, even through you ruined my beautiful proposal speech."

"I love you too." Alec is grinning, but crying at the same time. "You can tell me your speech some other time."

There's not much talking after that as Alec takes to ravishing his fiance on the kitchen floor- vaguely reminding him of their first time together- while the coffee cools on the counter. The sticky note in the fridge is later removed and framed. It's placed on display next to a photo of Magnus and Alec in tuxes, standing before a wall of lights, rings on their fingers. 


End file.
